When the Dawn Light Breaks Through
by CatatonicInflection
Summary: Daylight seems too harsh, while the light in the night seems too bleak. What seems to be just right, is the dawn light that breaks through. (Ukraine X (heheh its a surprise) )


(If you listen to Safe and Sound by Vitamin String Quartet on repeat it helps! But, you don't have to! Also, sorry for not working on A Twist in the Timeline!)

Ukraine was walking down her broken and ruined road. Tears streamed down her face, her dress was torn, and she was covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises. The city around her didn't even deserve to be called a city. It was in shambles. Craters and fires littered the area around her.

"Why little brother?" She croaked out with a cough and collapsed on the ground. Blood was on her hands, she had coughed up blood. Yekaterina looked at her now bloody hands in shock. She pushed herself off the ground and stumbled forward, she couldn't stop, she had to see him.

Yekaterina was in no way, shape, or form weak, but she had a large heart. She loved her family with all of her heart, this was her downfall, but also, her saving grace. She wasn't to be blamed for her situation right now, who knew Ivan was going to finally snap and try to take over her country? Who knew Belarus wasn't going to do a thing about it?

Ukraine wanted to try to be independent, more like the western nations, and Russia wasn't happy with that. He wasn't going to let her become a country like France or America.

At first he just visited her and asked for her cooperation, but was severely disappointed when she said no. This was something she, her people, and bosses wanted.

After the news of the visit hit the citizens, they split into two groups: those who wanted to be Russian, and those who wanted to be Ukrainian. A civil war was ignited and Ukraine grew weaker and sick.

Yekaterina had missed a world meeting in America while she was sick. She hadn't expected anyone to visit her or anything, but was shocked when she woke up and Canada was putting a fresh towel on her forehead and was holding a tray with soup.

The Canadian told her everything that happened at the meeting while feeding her the soup. Although, he wasnt sure if he should, he included the parts about Russia.

When he was done she nodded solemnly and had a sad smile on her face, "I might not be around much longer."

At this the Canadian looked at the Ukrainian shocked.

"You can't leave me, I mean us!" He spoke with desperation laced in his voice.

Yekaterina just smiled softly and pulled the panicking Canada into a hug.

"It will be fine Matvey. I will never disappear as long as one person remembers who I am."

Sometime after the visit Ukraine was still weak, but she hid is so others couldn't see, but then, the bombings started. Now, she was stumbling, crying, and hurting.

She tried to hold herself upright and tread carefully across the ruins of her city. soon enough she reached her old house. The roof was gone and only half of the walls were still up. She went inside the ruined house by opening the door that hung only halfway on the hinges. Inside she was greeted by a sight that both filled her with joy and fear.

Russia.

Russia was standing on what was left of the staircase and was looking down at Ukraine disapprovingly.

"If only you had come willingly."

Those were the only words he spoke, and yet, they hit Yekaterina harder than any bomb he could use against her. Yekaterina's eyes once again filled with tears. Ivan sent her one last disappointed look before reaching for his scarf.  
Then, all at almost the same time four things fell:  
The scarf,  
The last ray of sunlight,  
Yekaterina's body,  
And the country of Ukraine.

Yekaterina was on her knees and reached her hand out for the scarf and time seemed to still. The last ray hit the scarf and made it glow warmly, but it turned cold as the light left. If it weren't for the situation, Yekaterina would marvel at the sight.

Ukraine's hand grasped the scarf just before it hit the ground. When she looked back up, Ivan was gone. It was like he was never there, her only proof was the bundle of fabric in her hands. Her body was shaking violently with sobs as she curled herself around the scarf. This was how she laid for hours.

When the moon was high enough in the sky, she shakily stood to her feet. She stumbled, tripped, and fell as she tried to get to the edge of town. Maybe if she went far enough she could escape the looks he had given her.

After many falls, new cuts, and hundreds of bruises later, she reached the edge of town. Yekaterina was almost out when her legs collapsed under her.

In the distant tree line she thought she saw someone running toward her when she started falling. Her eyes grew blurry and unfocused due to exhaustion. Before she completely fell to the ground, something wrapped around her. It was warm and she snuggled into the heat.

Canada had rushed to Ukraine and the town where Yekaterina lived as soon as he heard the news that Russia went back on his word. He had ran through a nearby wood to get there faster and undetected. When he broke out of the trees, his heart dropped.

Poor, sweet Yekaterina was covered from head to toe in cuts, bruises, and her clothes were in tatters. Her dress had so many rips it barely covered her modestly and her expression was so heart wrenching. Around her, Matthew could see the rubble and ruins of the town.

He reached her right before she hit the ground and wrapped his arms around her. He finally let out a sigh of relief when she moved closer to him.

Matthew lifted Yekaterina in his arms, all those years of hockey paid off, and he walked away from the town. He was going to take her to his house, where she would be safe. He made sure she was okay and noticed her eyes were slightly open and she was watching him. Behind him the sun started rising again after the long day and night.

Matthew smiled at her and sung,  
"You are my sunshine,  
my only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
how much I love you.  
So, please don't take,  
my sunshine away."

Matthew glanced at her again and smiled when he saw her sleeping with a smile on her face.

It was all over...for now.


End file.
